1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for dispensing colorant selectively from a plurality of containers and, more particularly, to structure for agitating the colorant in the containers.
2. Background Art
To avoid having to separately inventory different color paints, paint retailers use a common base that is tinted with a colorant on a per order basis. An elevated turntable supports a plurality of containers in which the colorant is stored in liquid form and metering structure is provided to dispense predetermined amounts of each colorant from the containers into the base as the desired color dictates.
To maintain uniformity from one paint batch to the next, it is essential that the colorant in each container be thoroughly mixed. To accomplish this, it is conventional to equip each container with a rotary paddle which is periodically operated to agitate the colorant.